


Tea Spilled

by JaegerHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because we got, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Comedy, Cute Eren Yeager, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Easygoing story, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, M/M, Smile, You can read this if life gets shit for you, especially Levi, i laugh my own jokes, nanny Ymir, smiling Levi ❤️, stressed Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerHeichou/pseuds/JaegerHeichou
Summary: Worried Eren and little bit of blood don’t mix well but if you can drop Doctor Levi too, it might be something new.And Mikasa just wants to go home.-Easygoing cute story, can read if you got stressed from life ❤️ A lot of my lame jokes too :)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Tea Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so excited to post this. I write this story when I just post my first one :) But I want to wait little bit for my second. Thank you for giving a chance this and please leave comment bc I just can’t get enough of chatting! Ao3 don’t have message system, right? So write anything for this poor soul and you will make my day ❤️

“Clear the fucking way!”

In the hospital, clocks showing 5.am, some teenager shouts while carrying a young girl and crying.

If you see something like that then you clear the fucking way.

So it wasn’t surprise people begin to look their way, some moves aside and getting sad for them, some already starting to gossip.

What you can expect, this is Sina’s rich neighbourhood and it’s a private hospital so you don’t just come here in an urgent situation, you can come here to check-up, can come for your surgery from famous doctors or for physiotherapy.

There are no car crash casualties because of cars expensive and safe, when you have an accident it’s just damaging your car and not you. There is no blade wounded patients or anything like that coming here because everyone has high-quality alarm systems and even bodyguards.

Last blood-related patient coming to this hospital was some women and reason was her chihuahuas bitten her while she was trying to cut his nails. (When the nurse called him ‘It’ she just scolded her and said ‘my son has a name and it’s Jack’)

What I am trying to say is, it’s not every day you see someone whose really in a bad situation here.

Everyone watches him running to the reception, shouting some information and trying to sign while crying his heart out, saying ‘It’s going to be okay, don’t panic, doctors know what’s gonna do and they will treat you, don’t cry’ like a mantra.

All along panicking and crying. She doesn’t even look like having a hard time, if he wasn’t shouting, you will think the teenage boy was the one whose sick.

When receptionist asks what’s the urgency he just shouts again. “Internal bleeding!”

She makes a phone call (but was it really necessary? Everyone can hear him shouting) and meanwhile nurses begin to semi-run their way. Probably heard him on their own.

Then he cries more, explaining the situation again while they take the girl to lay her on a stretcher, and begin moving.

Having a noisy boy and suspiciously silent girl out of the room, everything goes back to before. Until some old lady drops her ceramic cup and makes everywhere early grey tea.

“Oh dear, what I have done.” She says quietly.

——-

“Oh dear, what I have done!” Eren shout absolutely.

“Please calm down Mr Jäger, your sister will be treated. Have a seat, and drink some water.” Nurses trying to soothe him.

“I can’t! My little sister bleeding nonstop for like, two hours! Two hours!” He continues shouting, just can’t keep his cool when something happening his sister.

It was three years ago, Mikasa got almost kidnapped for racketeering and from that day, Eren got obsessed with her.

He walks her every day from school to home. There is a special nanny for her, special because not every nanny comes from the military and she has wristwatch with a chip. While outside she has always someone with her and when she is inside the house she got her brother.

Eren goes to the therapist for a long time, (if your family is rich, you don’t have to own a problem to start going seances and that’s ok) and he was making progress. Begin to leave his sister by herself more, can part company with her and go outside for his social life. He tries really hard for his sister, try to give her freedom back and let her lives life the way she wants.

But it’s so damn difficult sometimes. Like right now.

He doesn’t want to give anyone a hard time, doesn’t want to bother other patients and be burdensome for nurses.

However, he can’t stop stressing.

“Something happened her, I know I mustn’t leave her home alone. Ymir just found the perfect day to marry, got dammit! Where is her nanny when most needed.” Eren begins to pacing at the same time talking himself.

Nurses look at each other, no one knows what to do. Is it rude to ask someone to take some chill pill?

“Is doctor seeing her right now? You must check everywhere, okay? I am coming from another doctor and she can’t say anything for sure. You must do every test, I need the final diagnosis or I will lose my head.” He asks the blonde nurse, making an effort to not scream.

She just continues looking like fish to Eren, not expecting him to talk her. Sasha, the brunette nurse answers him.

“Yes, Mr Jäger. Don’t panic please, Doctor Ackerman is seeing her and he is enormous in his work. If anyone can find the problem, it’s him. If you sit here and drink this water, I will let you talk to him after the examination.” She talks to him like he is a child. It’s your right to talk doctor if you’re paying, but he doesn’t have enough awareness to remember it.

So Eren sits down immediately, waiting for his water to drink and ready for the next command. Anything for his sister, he thinks.

While Sasha giving victories smile to other nurses, she hands him water and sits beside him. Eren stopped crying now, beginning to breathe more normally. He tries to drink his water one-go, but he was so asphyxiated that he begins coughing halfway. Taking deep breaths, he chooses to sip his water quietly.

When he finishes his cup, he can breathe just fine and appears more relaxed.

“There you go, Mr Jäger. Are you feeling better?” Sasha asks smiling.

Eren can’t help but give her a smile too.

“Please call me Eren, Mr Jäger makes me feel like my dad.”

And Sasha was taken back from that. Not his talking but from his face. He was crying and screaming until now, making paining expressions but now he is smiling and looking at her, she notices.

He is handsome. Like, hella handsome.

“So can we talk about my sister, I have so many questions to ask.”

You know what? Never mind.

”Of course Eren.”

———

Mikasa just came out from the MRI and waiting for her doctor to show up. She is tired of all running and just wants to go home already.

She sighs for the fiftieth time in one hour.

She loves his brother truly but sometimes she just wants to choke him.

If she can go back to the time, she will go and kill her kidnappers, bury them deeply and go home to live her life normally.

“Mikasa Jäger?” Says the man whose enter her room, looking his cardboard and frowning.

“Yes, sir.” She talks politely.

“I am Doctor Ackerman and today I will be taking care of you. How are you?” He asks while looking her up and down, giving his cardboard to nurse beside him.

“I am perfectly fine sir, you?”

“I am good too. But in your document says that you have ‘internal bleeding’?” He talks like he doesn’t believe it, probably saw my test results already. “And nurses say I can’t talk to the parent because he is not in good shape?”

“Yes, he is my brother and the reason for this situation.” I begin to talk to him slowly, not wanting to make Eren think Doctor is not taking time to examine me. “You see, I am twelve years old girl.”

“Okay.” Dr Ackerman listens to me carefully.

“And it’s perfectly normal time to have my special day.” I wait a little bit, making the doctor look me in expectation. “So I was home alone for the first time in six months, watching tv and eating snacks, you know just having some relaxing time.”

Dr Ackerman just nods that, probably of getting bored with my talk.

“Than, I feel something. Something down there. Like suddenly I get this wet feeling. I, of course, stand up to go the restroom, thinking ‘Yeah, it was damn time’”

He begins to get what I am saying, but keep his silence.

“When I look my panties I see what I was expecting. I was prepared already so I just go back to my room, get new pairs and do what I learned in class.” I continue in painfully slow tempo, giving some breaks every time.

Doctor must get impatient because he cut me there.

“So you’re saying me, all this fuss, this ‘internal bleeding’ writing is for-“

“My period, yeah.”

He just looks like I made a huge joke and he doesn’t even smile.

“Oh my god, is he some dumbass?”

I frown for that. “Don’t talk about my brother that way.”

“But, is he?” He asks me again, making expression like ‘Come on?’

I sigh in defeat. “Yeah, he really is.”

“We just make full blood test for you, get you MRI, about to EKG too, got your radio graphics, and we don’t even start with your lungs _yet_. All of it made in a hurry because he wants us to ‘check everywhere’ and his reasoning ‘internal bleeding’ was just-“

“Just for my vagina is bleeding. Yes.” I say with a blank face.

Eren, when are you going to stop embarrassing me?

“Okay. Then we’re done here.” The doctor must decide to leave and make himself more useful but,

“Doctor, please wait a little longer,” I ask for him.

“But, why? Do you feel anything non-ordinary with your body?” He came to me a little guilty, possibility of thinking he must miss something with me.

“No, no. But if you leave now, my brother probably thinks you didn’t treat me fully and ask for another doctor.” I say in shame.

“Are you serious? Had this happened before?” He asks like he can’t believe his ears.

I drop my gaze to the floor and nod my head. “Yes, last year I have gone to get my shot. He says nurse must not decontaminate my wound properly because it cannot just take fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, no. Are you really okay? Not asking for your body.” He asks me seriously.

“I know it’s not looking good from outside but it’s really fine. I almost have gotten in an accident three years ago, and my brother was who foster me so he blames himself and says he wasn’t giving enough attention to me. He is making progress about it too, just somethings like this triggers him so much. If he was with me when I got my period, this mess won’t even be happening.” I explain calmly, not wanting him to think my brother has a mental problem and abusing me.

“But you know? He doesn’t lock me in or anything like that, he just doubles security in every sense. He wants me to completely safe and in meanwhile free. Eren respects me so much for making me close down. He just wants to me be safe and sound like every parent but having some hard time not knowing when is enough.” I continue sadly.

I understand Eren completely, having to rise me while he was still a child himself and being a young single parent when he wasn’t even one asking. He gives me so much, can’t even thank him enough for things he did. Anyone with his shoes won’t do what he did and still do, not even half of it. He was a rich boy who can have anything he wants and he chooses to give me a family. I love him so much.

I got my eyes slightly wet and see the nurse rubbing her eyes too.

Dr Ackerman looking still same but I can sense he is satisfied with my response. He sighs, takes a seat and looks around before asking. “It’s writing he already made you see a doctor before me, why didn’t this doctor enough then?”

I can’t help myself to chuckle for that. “You won’t believe me.”

He smiles a tiny bit for that. “Try me.”

“There wasn’t any nearby clinics open this hour so he just drives me while saying ‘She is a doctor too, she must know it’.” I wait for a real bomb for a second.

“She was a veterinarian.”

And with that, even doc can’t suppress his laugh.

“Oh my god! He is a real work of art. I can’t visualise some poor veterinarian working night shift and some panicked dude coming with his sister and demeaning examination. It’s priceless.” He talks while laughing and when just about to calm down, cracks again.

I begin to laugh too, having fun with my tragic-comedy experience and go on. “You must see her, she makes me sit on her examination thing and when it cracks a little bit under me, she was just about to cry. I feel so bad for her, Eren cried whole time too. And do you know what’s the best part?” I ask already losing it from remembering.

“What?” Asks the nurse behind the Doc between her laughs.

“He tries to pay her and they have to discuss if I am in cat class or dog class!”

The nurse had to take a seat. She is laughing so much she can’t even breathe. Dr Ackerman making me ‘stop’ sings with his hands because he can’t talk laughing so hard.

“He was crying whole time too, like not even stopping for a second and when she says him I got my period and it’s totally normal, he just screamed her ‘How do you know, you are just a veterinarian!’” I try to breathe but I can’t. “He begged for her to take a look for me like ten minutes nonstop and just- just say her- oh my god.”

“Stop, please stop.” Doctor beg me while griping his belly.

I feel like light-air from laughing so long, I know I mustn’t find my poor brother break down funny but it just makes it more hilarious. I don’t know how long we just laughed but everyone trying to breathe normally. When we just think we calm down, make a eyes contract each and lose it again.

“I haven't laughed this hard for a long time. Thank you for that Mikasa.” The doctor says while rubbing his eyes dry. I just smile him for a reply. It was good for me too.

“Every time I think I mustn’t laugh, it just makes me want to laugh more. I am sorry, it was a tragic memory.” Nurse talks with an apologetic smile.

“Not a problem. I just rob you off from your time, sorry for that.”

“Don’t worry about that, I just sit on my ass whole day in this fancy hospital it’s got monotonous. It’s a good change for us.” Dr Ackerman begins to speak more relaxed with us, making me relive.

“Then, thirty minutes is enough for your brother? I have time.” Doctor talks while already making himself more comfortable on his chair.

“Yes, thank you Doctor.”

———

“Look Eren, they are exiting. You can ask whenever you want to doctor.” Sasha says when she sees Levi.

Thank you god. You heard me. I thought I was gonna die, Sasha thought dramatically.

And she doesn’t wait for a reply, she just flees.

Dr Ackerman waits to Mikasa, probably wants to see her brother with curiosity. But he doesn’t need to wait for a long time, Eren already hurried them.

“Mikasa!” 

Eren hugs her, checking her for any abnormal forms.

“I talk to the nurse whole time and when I insist to see gynaecologist they let me talk to him. I wanted to make see you too, but they said your doctor was enough. Do you want to see him too?” Eren talks with Mikasa quietly.

“No Eren, Dr Ackerman was more than enough, we can go home.” Mikasa doesn’t want to walk around anymore, she is tired and just wants to sleep after changes her tampon.

“Okay, I know I was giving you a hard time for the whole thing but I can’t help it. I am happy to see you are healthy, let’s just go home.” Eren smiles her lovingly, finally making peace with his mind and going back to himself again.

Mikasa can’t help herself but smile her caring paranoid cute brother too.

“Mr.Jäger?”

Eren turns to see Mikasa’s Doctor, probably. He can’t believe he forget to talk to him and feels his anxiety come back a little bit.

Did they find something wrong? Mr Smith said everything fine and already talked to Mr Ackerman (he called him while he was there, he secretly tried to hear Mr Ackerman too.) Was there anything to left talk?

“Yes Mr Ackerman, I would like to talk with you too, do you have time?”

Mikasa sigh and takes a seat, this is going to be a long wait and she just can’t anymore. She just can’t.

They leave hospital thirty minutes late, Eren talks Mr Ackerman's ear off and finally says it’s good to go.

He stops the car in front of the pharmacy store for buying all period items too when everything already was home, just in case he says.

While watching him talking to the pharmacist about her period, Mikasa bangs her head to car’s window, new days lights hitting her in eyes.

——-

Sasha laughs too much, but she doesn’t feel guilty at all.

She endured a lot and deserves all the amusements in this situation. She listens Eren nonstop, he even makes her come to Mr Smiths’s room because he doesn’t want to lose anything leaving Erwin’s mouth and make her explain again to double-check.

Like she says, she deserve to laugh.

In the nurse's room, Mina trying to talk between her waves of laughter, telling Mikasa’s story to everyone. All nurses losing their minds while making too much noise. In the back, Levi trying to make his tea quietly (Best kettle in the hospital here, goddamn.) and make himself busy while listening to their conversation.

“Hey Levi, you were there, what happened when they have gone to the Vet’s clinic?” Nanaba gets impatient when Mina needs to take a break, about to faint from laughing too much.

“I don’t remember.” He cuts their joy sharply, doesn’t want to get involved.

“Come on, you’re no fun.”

“So- so they went there and- hahaha-“ Mina came back to the life with the story and take off where she left.

He listens to the same story again, has some chuckles too. When the story finished and left no reason for him to there, he begins taking his leave.

“However, he was cute.” About to exit room, Levi heard Sasha’s comment. While all nurses seriously nod their heads (even Rico which is surprising) he close the door.

Of course, Eren was cute.

He wouldn’t give his number to him otherwise.

“Ow, shit.”

Ops, he spilt some tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I am veterinary student :)) 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, because we can’t hug here :( 
> 
> P.s: if hugging was possible I will choose it ;) Have a nice day ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
